Clan
by Kyo12591
Summary: In which I reverse the Naruto realm, so that Sakura loses her family and Sasuke keeps his. Sakura's family is from a powerful, but 'Secret' clan and now with one soul survivor, her. Sakura is ANBU and Itachi her captain. Fate intervenes. Non-massacre.
1. Life

**In which everything is reversed between Sakura and Sasuke. I have wanted to do a body swap thing for a long time, but then this idea hit me and I was like. O.O holy crap yes! Lol so lets see how this will go ne? Can't guarantee anything promising, but eh hope you'll give it some what of a chance ne? **

**:Warning: now since this is messing with the original story line and all, the characters most likely will be OOC just as a warning. I'll try to make them some what themselves but since this will be switching Sakura and Sasuke basically I can't promise they will be exactly the same. If your wondering how I'm 'reversing' them you'll just have to wait and find out. It's only Sakura, Sasuke switching lives basically after all, poor Naruto oh well! This is Non-massacre if you haven't guessed.**

**NOTE! ~IMPORTANT~ NOTE:By the way, I know I'm writing a lot of new story's and your getting mad at me for it because then it will take longer for a update for the others and the such, but my internet I am waiting to be shut of because this thing called _money_ is missing from my wallet lol, so thus I'm posting as much as I can which meant the stories I wrote a chapter for but put off for a while because I wanted to write at least a few chapters before posting, but with this fic and the other two new ones I'm posting, for this reason alone, so don't get mad at me just enjoy the fic's ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! And I'm sorry for changing the story line! Lol not really.**

**Chapter one: Life.**

Ever since he had been young he had been chasing after his elder brother. Ever since he was young he had wanted to run after him, as if like in snow, tracing his steps perfectly.

Sasuke had long ago learned he would never be as great as his elder brother. Could never be perfect and could never get the proud look or words from this father. He could, how ever, not hate his brother as much as he still craved the attention his elder brother got.

His elder brother did not want the attention however. His brother always being aloof and liked his alone time to read and study. What he needed to study for when he could go no higher in rank then ANBU was past him, but he continued to get stronger and Sasuke had no choice but to continue to gain strength as well to _maybe_ one day gain his father and clans approval. His elder brother would be clan head one day and the pressures of the clan rested on him, and Sasuke did not once envy Itachi for that responsibility. Sasuke could marry anyone he wanted one day and Itachi would have to marry whom the Elders of their clan chose.

Sasuke had been placed on his genin team with an idiot blond haired kid he later found out held the nine tailed fox, and a beautifully quiet girl he had tried to ignore, though she smiled at them and spoke with them she did so rarely. He found it odd. When he had first met her he had been stuck with a familiarity of knowing her when he had never met her before. She had remind him of Itachi his elder brother. Her gaze intent on the work at hand yet serious and aloof. She almost always had a book in hand reading some thing or another be it medical, which he found her interested in and later in life she had become a medic, or some jutsu he had never heard of.

She had perfect chakra control and she had been a part of a clan that had been destroyed in the war. All but her. He had no clue what it would feel like the be left alone with no family, being the last of the clan. Apparently the Haruno clan was an enigma. Always had been more or less a 'kept' _secret_ of Konoha. A clan strictly kept to the village's knowledge of existence of abilities.

The Haruno's had been a clan of Shinobi and Kunoichi with perfect chakra control and chakra to spare more so then any Shinobi or Kunoichi could be originally born to. A almost noble clan that had not been too proud to mingle with the towns people of Konoha or live among them instead of behind clan walls like most other clans. Haruno's were said to be always kind and giving. Always loving, and most very beautiful with unique hair and eyes.

He had only known this much about her long gone clan from his elder brother. Itachi had known a few Haruno's and had been close to Sakura's father who had been his sensei when he was young.

Sakura as long as he had known her had always been pushing her self much like he did, but he could never tell what fueled her. Her family, her entire clan had been killed off by people in the war, no one person responsible for their deaths and so it could not be revenge she was after. She seemingly had no reason to push herself so hard other then just to do so. A masochist perhaps.

He respected her and at first had not known how strong she was, she had been neglected by Kakashi-sensei because he had thought her just a simple girl like most who didn't wish to be taught the ninja ways, because most girls did not. She had always been quiet and never complained about Kakashi not showing her special attention. She had never seem to care when he taught Sasuke _Chidori_ or when he helped Naruto find his most powerful jutsu or when he could no longer teach them any more send Naruto off to Jiraiya and train Sasuke on his own. He had never tried to help her learn anything new or powerful and never tried to get her any special training.

If Sasuke had been treated as such he wouldn't like Kakashi at all, but she didn't seem to hate him and Kakashi was never mean regardless of his neglect. Sasuke had always wondered why Kakashi never took her clan background into consideration but it was only until later that he truly realized how _'secret'_ the Haruno clan was kept. It was thought the entire Haruno clan were simply a civilian clan, that her parents were simple civilians, traveling merchants when in reality her entire clan was gone.

Sasuke had long ago found that his elder brother knew more about the girl and her family then he himself did as her teammate. He vowed from that day to learn more about her then even his brother. As if this one thing he could surely beat his brother in.

Sakura regardless of not being showed attention to by Kakashi, in getting taught what needed, never lacked in skill on missions, which seemed to surprise even Kakashi himself who had never thought her to hold much skill let alone such brains and power. Apparently Sakura was the genius of her clan as well, well had they still been alive. She was in more ways like Itachi then ever to Sasuke.

Sasuke had realized that all those scrolls and books she was always reading on medical and jutsu, and the such, taught her more then she had ever been taught by person. She had learned all she had by reading alone. It was impressive and once Kakashi realized this he had showed her more attention, attention Sakura did not seem to care for one way or the other.

Sakura had searched out the current Hokage and asked her to train under her in the medical field in which Tsunade had agreed and Sakura had quickly learned all she could even surpassing the Hokage in medical skill and knowledge. Few knew of Sakura's clan background, but all knew of her impressive brains and impressive learning capabilities as well as skills.

Now years later in the eve of her eighteenth day of birth he watched her train in the night alone. It was still cool out being in the spring months but warm enough to be out in this ungodly hour of the night alone with a tank top and those little black shorts that always clung to her. She had usually kept a red skirt on top of them, to hide how tight they truly were, but tonight no skirt. No binding holding down breasts, he had not know where so large. Her clothes showed every curve do to the tightness and the sweat. He had never watched her train alone before, and never in the dead of the night.

Don't get him wrong he had not been stalking her or following her, he had just been out for a walk. Okay he_ had been _stalking his brother, trying to see where he went in this ungodly hour only to lose him and wind up here spying on her as she trained.

He found it strange that she wore so little yet had a binding around her right arm all the way down her arm to her hand as if wounded, but he had seen her arm many times on mission when she wore short sleeves so why now? He put the question away for another time.

He had to say she was extremely beautiful as the Haruno clan was supposedly known for with her long pink hair reaching her waist tied back high off her neck whirling around as she through kunai and Shuriken into targets around the training area moving with grace and speed of a Kunoichi, or a dancer with elegance he had never before seen from a woman, only his brother.

She had curves that were to be stared at like any hormonal seventeen year old would do in his place. Naruto even appreciated her figure as well as most of Konoha including their perverted sensei. Well Kakashi wasn't really their sensei anymore considering Naruto and Sasuke were Jounin and Sakura was supposedly for some reason Chunin. Not for lack of skill he knew, but she seemed to not want to be Jounin, just yet she had told their ex-sensei Kakashi.

Sakura was always pleasant to be around, for the most part she was quietly reading her scrolls or book and if not she spoke when spoken to or if she felt something needed to be said.

Sasuke was currently standing behind a tree just outside the clearing watching her as if some love sick fanboy, like Lee or the such. He just couldn't help the raw feeling pulling at his heart as he watched her train alone. Watched her train in the middle of the night when she had work at the hospital in the morning. Those jade eyes were alight with serious concentration and he could have watched her all night if he could.

Unfortunately he didn't have all night he had a mission in the morning with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura rarely joined them on missions due to how important she was at the hospital and her rank, though everyone knew she could have taken and passed the exams to be a Jounin any time.

Sasuke was about to turn back reluctantly from this rare and erotic sight when he felt his brothers chakra approach. He had been hiding his but he stiffened just the same. Itachi would probably feel his chakra anyway, heck he wasn't sure if Sakura could or not. But he was always curious as to where Itachi was going at ungodly hours and he was about to find out, _hopefully_.

And as if summoned by thought, his elder brother walked into the clearing, as if it wasn't almost four am, or as if he wasn't coming into the training area to see Sakura in such attire so desirable, but that was besides the point. Was training what Itachi did as well all the time in the night? If so why did he come here simply to see who was up as well? Was this the ground he usually trained on? It was close to the Uchiha district after all.

He watched on as his brother walked purposely and gracefully to her. She had stopped training and had walked to a nearby tree where her bag lay and pulled out a towel to wipe the sweat from her face and back of her neck. He couldn't hear them but he could see them and their body language. His brother's form seemed relaxed almost as if he were familiar with her like Sasuke himself was, though Sasuke had rarely seen them near each other, though they had met, Sasuke was sure Itachi had never spent great amounts of time if any with his teammate.

Sakura didn't seem surprised to see him either, but Sasuke didn't necessarily think they we're meeting up to train together or any other random thoughts popping into his head like a _secret relationship._

Of course Sasuke watched as they said a few words to each other obviously a greeting as they nodded to each other and exchanged words then the oddest thing happened. His brother who usually never smiled let alone at females smile at Sakura as if she had said the most amusing thing ever. He dared not get closer to know what they said he was already pushing it.

**XXxxXXxxXXX**

She of course knew exactly when Sasuke had waltzed upon her, knew he had been watching for a good ten minutes, for what ever reason, before Itachi walked into the clearing. She had met Itachi when she had joined ANBU, ' _secretly_' joined of course.

She and Itachi had not been on the same team at first, but they had trained together like this for a couple nights a week. Why nights? Well Other then Itachi's insomnia, Sakura usually had work in the day and they both usually were up. She didn't sleep well either. They understood each other well enough, and found to enjoy each others company even in silence.

Though Itachi strangely spoke a lot more with her then she had ever seen him talk to anyone else, and she found herself talking more so with him. Itachi knew about her clan and their death. He knew she had been the clan's '_treasure_' like he was to his clan. They had been in the same boat and they understood each other more so then most would.

She had joined ANBU around the time Naruto and Sasuke were taking the Chunin exams. She had been propositioned by Tsunade and she had agreed. She had passed on the first try as Itachi had. Itachi had been in charge of teaching her the ropes, so to say, being the first in command of ANBU. Neji Hyuuga the second, well a few years later he was second in command. He had become a Chunin the same time Sasuke and Naruto had, but he progressed quickly like Shikamaru Nara.

Geniuses of their clans they all seemed to be heading the similar direction like Sakura and Itachi had.

Itachi had been impressed with her skills not only as a Kunoichi or a Haruno, but as a medic and assigned her to be the fourth of his squad. Shino being the only other familiar face at the time in said squad except Itachi. You are really only allowed telling your direct family of your status as ANBU or in most inner clans the Elders knew, but that was it. Since Sakura's parents were dead and thus her clan she had told no one only those in ANBU, and Tsunade and Shizune knew. Not even Kakashi or her other teammates Naruto or Sasuke. She had kept it as it should be _secret_.

She walked to her bag as Itachi entered the clearing heading toward her. She pulled out a towel and wiped the sweat. Itachi nodded his head in a greeting she nodded back.

" Uchiha-san." She said as she would say in public when addressing him. _Captain_ when in ANBU.

Itachi frowned and snorted out something.

" What have I said Sakura? Just call me Itachi when we're alone." She rolled her eyes.

" If you haven't noticed we are _not_ alone." Though she was sure he had noticed even from a few miles away. Itachi smirked at her as if found that hilarious.

" Aaa, So we are not." He then gazed down her body with onyx eyes and then a raised an eye brow when he met her jade eyes, which were curiously locked on his.

" This is unusual for you." She shrugged she usually did take of the skirt he meant the tank top and her cheat bindings being off. She usually always wore her breast strapped they usually got in the way when not and attracted unwanted attention as well.

" Ah, well there is an interesting story to that." She said and he blinked as an indication he wanted to hear more.

" Well I was enjoying a dip in the spring at the bath house and when I returned to the locker room to dress my shirt and bindings were gone. I only have one in which I wash before sleeping, since it was late when this happened I could not shop for another." He made a face that clearly said he was amused at her story and slightly concerned for her as well. He was in a way as protective as her teammates Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi.

" I shall accompany you home after training then." He said. She smiled just a little at his sly hint. His protectiveness he tried to hide from her.

" Hai." She said looking away with a small grin. Itachi grunted and then spoke again.

" Should we start?" She had work in the morning and he had a clan meeting later in the morning that would no doubt exhaust him.

" Ah, shouldn't we do something about Sasuke?" She asked not looking to the boys obvious position. Itachi seemed to think about it for a second before he shrugged his large shoulders.

" If you are worried he will think something or become suspicious." Itachi said casually. He meant if she were concerned he would think they were in a relationship or that she were actually in ANBU.

" It's not so much that. He has a mission in the morning and regardless of how late Kakashi is getting there Sasuke needs his sleep he shouldn't be out this late." Itachi's face tightened in an emotion he tired to hide but she clearly saw as curiosity.

" He should know better then the follow me rather then go to bed before a mission it is his own fault." Itachi said challenging her with his eyes as if saying to say something different against him as he was his elder brother. Sakura smirked and he knew the smirk well and he feared he would not win this argument.

" Partly, but can you blame him for wanting to know what your doing. It is very odd for someone to leave at the same time many times a week in the dead of night, more so when you tell him nothing. He needs his sleep yes and I'm worried if he does not he will be injured while on his mission." Itachi narrowed his eyes but remained silent saying she had won the argument after all.

" If you are so worried about him send him off to bed with a good night kiss and if you'd like to tuck him in as well_ then_ read to him. I'll wait here for you." He mocked. She scowled at him.

" I wouldn't have to _worry_ so much if you_ did_." He scowled back. This wasn't unusual for them to get into an argument. They were much alike and had different views on things sometimes it was bound to happen. They however didn't hold a grudge or anything of the sort and usually they both had fun regardless of the disagreement.

Sakura crossed her arms under her breasts only furthering emphases on the size, as her arms did a good job of propping them up more and framing them like round plump mounds in a picture. Itachi had seen her with out her bindings to hold her breasts down before many times on missions, and the such they were teammates, but he had always enjoyed the site.

Sakura made a face at him then walked to Sasuke who had to have been panicking at getting caught. He watched the whole thing from his spot in the clearing.

If they waited too much longer she would have to call off training for tonight she had work and it was never good to deprive her of all of her sleep in the night.

He had been late getting here after all. He had tried to lose Sasuke with no prevail because he had ended up where he was headed anyway.

**XXxxXXxxX**

Sasuke couldn't tell what they were talking about but he could tell that they were arguing by the face his brother made at her and then the narrowed eyes. Then all of a sudden Sakura turned toward the place he hid behind the tree. He couldn't really run she had to know he was there, but maybe she was walking in his direction for another matter not because she knew he was there. So he stayed put until he was sure she really had seen him.

" Sasuke you have a mission in the morning you should be home sleeping." She said softly. Her voice usually was soft unless she was angry then it was deep and dangerously sexy. She sounded motherly and he almost blushed before he caught himself. The sincerity in her eyes lured him to her even more so. She really did care about him.

" What about you?" He boldly asked. She smiled at him a smile he had rarely seen. It was a smile more like Itachi's then he liked to admit. A amused and irritated smile.

" I'll return home shortly. I have business to attend to with your brother. He will be home shortly. I promise." She assured, though he wasn't so much worried about where his brother went or did but rather what he did with Sakura now.

" We'll talk later." Sasuke said turning. She smirked as he walked away. She then started her training with Itachi which only lasted and hour due to the lost time, he agreed to meet her in two nights early so they could make up lost time. Then he walked her home.** ( Don't feel like writing out their spar.)**

" Mother has been asking of you." Itachi stuck up conversation. Sakura smiled while she looked up at the dimming moon as the sun started to rise. Her face was still lit with gentle light.

" I have missed her. Is your father eating as he should?" She asked because not only did she care, but she was also the Uchiha districts personal doctor the Hyuuga's as well. Most of the other Clans had their own people in medical care. Few Uchiha's were medic's. Hinata was training to become a herbalist which really helped the hospital and Sakura all in all.

Sakura didn't so much mind being the main doctor for two entire clans. The Uchiha clan was just too proud to go to the hospital and the Hyuuga clan as well. Heck she had to drag Sasuke and Neji to the hospital when they get injured after a mission.

" Yes. He has taken your advice to heart. He would like to stay alive until I have a son or so he says." Sakura laughed softly in amusement. She wouldn't doubt it. Fugaku asked Itachi every time he walked into the door if he made a decision in a marriage mate, and if he'd knocked a girl up yet. Fugaku had asked him that when she walked into the house with him once and the look on Itachi's face made her laugh.

" Of course." Sakura said with a sly grin that made Itachi shake his head with a slightly amused smile.

It didn't take long to get to her apartment, one she had lived in since she was very young. She had lived by herself, done for herself, cooked for herself, cleaned by herself, for a very long time. She was use to being, living, alone. She waved at the door and he nodded and left as she walked into the building and to her room.

**XXXxxXXxxXX **

**:The next day: Hospital:**

It had been a very busy day and thus far Sakura was just now getting a break from it all. The moment she walked into the doors to work today she had been hauled off to heal a team that had just returned from a mission gone wrong.

Sakura had over all been over worked so early in the morning and only after two hours of sleep. She hoped the rest of the day was uneventful. Of course the second she thus thinks this someone just about busts her door down.

" Sakura-sama! Uchiha-sama has collapsed!" A young intern ran in yelling. Sakura stood immediately and disappeared with a quick poof to the Uchiha district. She had rightfully grabbed her bag before hand so had all she needed as she appeared in the Uchiha household. Mikoto jumped surprised at her appearance but wasted no time in rushing her to her husband.

Fugaku was lying in his bed sweating bullets, so to say, while his breathing was labored. Sakura went to work checking vitals, using her chakra to find the problem which she was then revealed was only a mild flu.

" It's alright Mikoto-san it is just the flu. Plenty of liquids, and this," Sakura handed her a little pouch full of a powder. " Hinata Hyuuga made this, it should keep his fever down as well as help clear his chest so he can breathe easier. You can put it into tea and _make_ him drink it twice a day." Sakura then smiled in a reassuring way as the woman's dark eyes looked more relieved then anyone's she had ever seen.

Fugaku Uchiha has had a bit of problems which over all lead Sakura to thinking a heart attack is coming his way, thus she has him eating better, and keeping his stress down, this over all just scared her to death as well as Mikoto his wife. Sakura was terrified something would happen to the elder Uchiha. He was sometimes harsh and cruel but he was over all very kind to woman. Though strict on his sons, the elder man loved them and his family more then his own life.

While Fugaku slept, Mikoto took Sakura to the kitchen for lunch and some tea. Sakura accept more so because she was hungry and had not had lunch, but also because she adored Mikoto and enjoyed spending her little time she had with her.

Sakura did need to get back to work, but she also needed to eat as well and she had just been about to grab something to eat on her short peaceful break before this happened. So in a way this was a good thing. Fugaku wasn't in serious condition as she had feared and all was thus far well.

" Do you know when Sasuke is supposed to return from his mission Saku-chan?" Mikoto asked turning to Sakura and handing her a cup filled with sweet smelling tea. Sakura took a drink slowly and smiled.

" He should return tomorrow, but knowing Naruto they will return sometime tonight." Mikoto laughed softly.

" I'm grateful you can take care of my little boy Saku-chan, he needs someone to watch over him. I'm glad it can be you." Sakura flushed slightly at the elder woman's praise.

" No, no Mikoto-san. I'm grateful to have him as a friend. It's an honor to be trusted to watch over your son." Mikoto teared up but smiled none the less as she bowed her head to her.

" Saku-chan your so pleasant and sweet. I wish I would have had a daughter like you. I am glad you come visit me. If I had not had you to come see me I would have no one but those gossiping woman to talk with." Mikoto said waving her hand in the air to tease. Said woman were the Uchiha's older woman who always gossiped no matter who it was or what news it was about.

Sakura laughed.

" Thank you for allowing me to visit you Mikoto-san. If not for you I would not know many things. I thank you for that." Sakura bowed her head as Mikoto had done earlier. Mikoto blushed beautifully and smiled kindly but turned and went back to making Sakura something to eat.

Which happened to be a sandwich with Sakura gladly partook of gratefully. She stood to leave wanting to walk back to the hospital to walk off the food, rather to just a little more of a break after the day she was having.

" Sakura-chan." Mikoto-san called softly just as Sakura started out the door. Sakura turned back to look at the woman. Said woman held her hands in front of her chest in a nervous sort of way, that concerned Sakura slightly.

" Yes Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked unsure why the woman was being so unsure herself.

" Would you be so kind as to watch over Itachi as well?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the woman who looked even more unsure now. Sakura bowed deeply.

" Oh course Mikoto-san I would like nothing more." Mikoto smiled so brightly Sakura was almost taken by the elder woman's beauty. **( Why is this starting to sound like a Yuri I wonder?) **

Sakura then took her leave walking quickly down the Uchiha streets toward the exit.

"Sakura!" Sakura flipped around to see Itachi who looked a bit surprised to see her in the district. He looked around for anyone who might be with her for the reason to why she was walking the Uchiha district alone. Usually she was escorted to and from but of course she was here so much.

He looked as exhausted as she must, and she was sure he was just a tired after those darn Elders and that darn clan meeting no doubt pushing him more to find a wife and make children.

" Ah Uchiha-san! Did you rest well?" Itachi nodded. He had only slept a little over an hour before Sasuke woke him with his mad dash out of the house after sleeping in late. He looked to her bag and raised an eye brow.

" House call?" He asked. She nodded.

" Your father seems to have caught the flu. It is only mild and he should be back to his feet in a few days." Itachi looked surprised again to hear about his father. He looked down at her in a weird way.

" I see." he said.

" Did you finish with the clan meeting?" Sakura asked making conversation. He nodded.

" We were just dismissed. Did you have lunch?" Sakura smiled.

" Your mother treated me." He nodded.

" In two days we will meet in the usual place just after sunset to make up for the time lost." Sakura nodded. He had said so as if she had forgotten, she had not.

" Alright, I need to get back." Sakura said and nodded her head to her captain before waving and walking away. Itachi watched her go with a contemplating look on his own face.

**XxxxXXxxX**

As soon as Sasuke returned to Konoha with Naruto and Kiba he sighed. He hadn't wanted to go out on a mission with the thoughts of Sakura alone with his brother on his mind. What could they be doing? Why were they training together so late at night? Why at all? Was Itachi teaching her as a request from the Hokage or Sakura herself? Were they just sparing?

He had never seen the two of them actually hang out, and they rarely spoke to each other when he saw them together, like at his own house or when they came across each other in the district or at the hospital or the such.

Yet they seemed more then just comfortable around each other and Itachi seemed to relax in her company, which meant Itachi had to _know_ her, which meant then he also had to spend more time around her then Sasuke knew. Which then made him wonder about where, and when, they spent time together, how they became so closely acquainted. Sasuke knew he was missing _something_ he just didn't know what exactly that thing he was missing was.

**XXXXXxxXXXxxXXX**

**End chapter:**

**I know your sitting here wondering what the heck this is getting at why I wrote it and what I'm planning, also why I keep using Sasuke so much when I clearly don't like him lol. Well all those questions most likely will never be answered lol. Sorry. I don't know why I keep using Sasuke when I so clearly dislike him, maybe because I like causing him misery by liking Sakura when he will so obviously never get her? Or perhaps because he's easy to manipulate to do as I want? I don't know lol. Will this story get a plot? I'm not sure. I'm sure I'll come up with something in general for this other then just a reverse of lives here. And no it's not a big change but it is something ne? Lol**

**Am I actually getting an idea for where this will go? Yes actually. Is she going to end up with Sasuke, no, is she going to end up with Itachi, maybe but I have someone else in mind actually so maybe it would only be one-sided as I have said, haven't finished writing it so I don't know. You'll know a little bit after I find it out though! **

**Haha Anyway I guess I did answer those questions well anyway review and tell me what you think _should_ happen next, what you think _will_ happen, and how you like the story thus far. But either way it will be continued in due time lol. Any mistakes in grammar and or spelling are mine, my bad. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Shisui

**Next chapter up! Lol I enjoyed your reviews people and don't get use to the long length of the chapters it will not be ten pages long again it will most likely from here on out be seven pages. The first chapter was some what of a intro thus why it was so darn long lol. Trying to get want I wanted to say across after all. Okay Thank you all for reviewing I enjoy it and your heartfelt suggestions and or comments here to those who reviewed! A shout out so to say! :D**

**~~THANKX!~~**

_**Lady AlyseB630,  
><strong>_

_**minniemousemom,**_

_**SasoLOVE111,**_

_**domdom456789,**_

_**jjdjd, ( anonymous- I love that pairing too. I'm not sure yet if I will or not, I have a plan for the fic but I may have that couple in the end)**_

**~~ Review again please? :) ~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I swear I don't! Well alright... I _will_ sign an autograph, but I still don't own Naruto. XD**

**Chapter two: Shisui**

**:Konoha: Hospital:**

" Alright Neji the next time I tell you to come in to get a exam you better do it. Are we clear?" Sakura asked as she finished wrapping the bandage around his fractured ribs. She had healed them enough just to cause him a bit of discomfort. Sort of as a lesson for him to not wait until the last possible minute on his death bed while the rib punctured his lung and he slowly bled to death. All that just because he didn't want to go into the hospital and have to tell them he had been beat by Lee.

Neji sighed as she helped him put his shirt back on.

" Yes Sakura." He said as if he had been scolded by her a million times, this would be a million and one times actually, that she had to do it.

" Stop being so suborn even Itachi comes in when he's injured." Sakura said about their shared ANBU captain. Neji scoffed at her.

" Right which means he never comes in." Neji said. She laughed softly.

" Itachi get's injured just like all of us, he's just better at avoiding doing things that would cause injury in the first place, and then trying to hide them, causing an even bigger problem." Sakura said pinching Neji's arm. He scowled at her then rubbed the arm she pinched.

" Anyway just tell me when your injured I'll come to you if I have to." Sakura said touching the top of his head with one hand. He frowned at her, but didn't move away from the somewhat comforting touch. She cleaned up the room after telling him was was dismissed and after watching her for a little while he left.

Sakura day had been busy to say the least. She also was to train tonight with Itachi double since they missed hours earlier in the week because of Sasuke. So tonight they would be doing double the training, she was exhausted already.

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura landed flat on her back with Itachi's foot against her stomach. She huffed out a curse. This spar wasn't going so well. She was just too tired for this.

" Did you work hard today?" He asked removing his foot and grabbing her forearm pulling her to her feet. She brushed a gloved hand through her long pink locks. She sighed deeply.

" Just a bit." She admitted. She walked to the side line where the tree's started out of the clearing and grabbed a water bottle she tossed Itachi one which he caught one handed. She leaned her back against the tree and gulped down about half of the water then poured the rest over her head flushing the dirt and sweat off her face and having the water soak through her black shirt tightening it even more against her body. It was already tight enough, and it was a belly shirt so she couldn't possibly show more skin.

She wore her black shorts as usual when training and her hair tied back. Itachi stood in front of her and gulped down his entire bottle of water, he handed the bottle back to her and then thanked her.

" Do you think he just has no life?" Sakura asked speaking of Sasuke who was again watching them spar together tonight. He had been watching for three hours. They had chose to pretend he wasn't there. They couldn't afford to waste time getting rid of him.

Itachi smirked at her uniting his hair just to retie it back behind his neck, he did so because he had disheveled his hair in the spar. He wore a plain black shirt with the Uchiha crest on back. He swore his mother had sown them on all his shirts with out permission. He also wore his normal black nin-pants. What he usually wore with his ANBU uniform.

Even tired Sakura put up a hell of a fight. Heck Itachi was tired as well. Keeping ANBU in shape wasn't easy work and don't even get him started on paper work.

" I'm sure he's just wondering why we're even training together let alone in the middle of the night." Itachi said watching the water run out of her hair and down her soft skin past her long neck into the valley of her breasts. Sakura laughed.

" He acts as if he has nothing better to do. If he has time in the middle of the night to spy on me he sure the heck has time to train with Naruto, and Kakashi, or even alone in the day. If he has nothing better to do he's clearly not setting his priorities right." Itachi smirked at her.

" I'm sure he will take it well when you tell him that." She smiled at her captain. She sent him a sexy smirk.

" Only if I tell it to him when I'm naked." He choked out a laugh.

" I'm sure if you were to do that he wouldn't be listening to what you said at all." She raised an eye brow thought it over then nodded.

" Your right. So lets not do that shall we? Perhaps you should just talk to him." Itachi shook his head with a amused sort of smirk.

" Does having him here bother you?" She shrugged.

" I rather not Sasuke have any idea I'm in ANBU it would be a bother having people of the village find out, besides if Sasuke thinks something else entirely whats the chance he'll keep what ever he thinks, he found out, to himself?" Itachi figured she had a good point there.

" Valid point, but watching us train maybe he will take the initiative and start training more as well, or perhaps learn something from watching." She sighed.

" If he continues to watch us every time we train he'll have to come to me due to exhaustion. Sasuke isn't use to our level of training yet. He has a long way to go. He's still just a child after all." Itachi made a face.

" Sakura your a year older then him, I doubt you can really say he isn't up to par when your just as much a child as he is." She gave him the look that comment deserved.

" Itachi you can't tell me you think Sasuke is more of an adult then I know him not to be. Being an adult has nothing to do with age, or power, it has to do with that fact of maturity, and of course there is the little thing I like to call intelligence." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

" Are you trying to say my little brother isn't as smart as you? Or are you simply saying he isn't wise at all." Sakura huffed.

" Well Captain, if the shoe fits." Itachi's eyes went wide.

" Look, I know Sasuke probably better then you do. I've probably spent more time with him as well. I think I would know what I'm talking about more so then you would." Itachi opened his mouth to respond to that when another presence made itself known. And not Sasuke.

A ANBU poofed into existence between the two. He faced Itachi his Captain, but he acknowledged Sakura as well. She was after all not only the top medic, but also fifth in command of ANBU. Itachi was of course first, Neji second, Shisui third, and Shikamaru fourth. It was Shikamaru who was standing before them now.

" Captain." Came Shikamaru's lazy draw. Itachi nodded. Shikamaru's brown black eyes turned to Sakura and he nodded then turned to face her.

" The hospital needs you. Shisui's team came in hot. They need medical attention." Sakura's eyes went wide. Itachi frowned. His older cousin had been gone for six months on a mission. His team was supposed to be back a few months ago but their mission stretched on. They had no due time back, and Itachi was happy his cousin and best friend was back, but it was shocking. He should have at least heard before hand that they were heading back here.

" Right." Sakura said and then was suddenly gone disappeared in a poof. Itachi and Shikamaru followed quickly.

**XxxXXxxXXxxX**

Sasuke frowned at the clearing that the three people had just escaped from. He looked around but couldn't sense them anymore. Obviously they were gone. He hadn't been able to hear what had been going on through out the entire time he was here watching but he had seen Itachi and Sakura spar for a while, take a break, argue about something, then Shikamaru Nara had just poofed into existence and then they had left. Obviously something was going on since it involved his elder brother the captain of ANBU and he knew Shikamaru was in ANBU just from the ANBU outfit he had been wearing, so why did they need Sakura?

Sakura was only Chunin, not that she couldn't move up in rank she just seemed to busy with her medical work at the hospital to want to move up to Jounin and have her own team if need be. Perhaps then it was something that needed her skilled medical hands, like an emergency at the hospital. So why had an ANBU like Shikamaru came to get her, and why did his Ani go along?

Well it wasn't his business and besides he had no clue where they had gone and if he went to the hospital to see if they were there then he would only be giving away that he had been spying. So he just went back home wondering what was going on, and wondering if he would find out tomorrow when he trained with Kakashi and Naruto.

**XxxXXxxXXxxX**

Sakura appeared in the hospital scaring the crap out of a few interns. Itachi and Shikamaru right behind her. She was immediately steered to where the ANBU needed her the most by a nurse who happened be running past when they appeared.

" Thank Kami Sakura-sama!" The nurse shouted rushing her through the busy halls. She was rushed up to the ER rooms where three ANBU were in need of serious medical attention. She recognized the three men as ANBU on Shisui's team, but she didn't see Shisui anywhere which worried her.

She rushed into the room and was shouted at by the nurses and Shizune who told her what was going on with the three men. She had one herself and Sakura would have to deal with the other two. Apparently Tsunade was working on another problem a few floors down. Sakura however could handle this herself.

The first ANBU she set to work on had a fractured rib and a broken rib, the broken one had punctured his lung and he was bleeding out. The second was wounded in his thigh and was bleeding out as well. She worked fast on both so the two wouldn't bleed to death. They had broken bones, and one had been burned badly by what looked like a explosive tag. The other looked to be bitten by some sort of animal a poisonous one at that and so when she had stopped the bleeding she set to all of that.

Over all she worked on both men going back and forth to make sure they were in stable condition all in three hours. When she was confident that both men would make it through she walked out, after making sure Shizune was doing alright by herself, in which she was just finishing up her own patient.

Sakura walked out of the ER wiping down her bloody hands with a cloth. The worry for Shisui was back. She hadn't seen him and she was worried he had not come back. Shikamaru was waiting in the corridor for her to tell her Itachi was speaking to the Hokage in the Hokage tower.

Sakura made a quick round of the hospital to make sure no one else needed her then made her way to the Hokage tower with Shikamaru.

**XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX**

" This is bad news. We'll have to send more Shinobi out to take care of this problem." Tsunade said more to herself then the two ANBU in the room. Itachi nodded.

" I'll be happy to go out and help Hokage-sama." Itachi said bowing at the waist. Tsunade nodded.

" Thank you for volunteering Uchiha Itachi, but I would rather not send my Captain out unless an emergency arises considering I may need you here." Itachi nodded.

" Besides I have heard your helping Sakura with her Genjutsu. I would like her to train further and if you are helping her I would rather you be here for her." Itachi frowned, how did the Hokage find out about that? Not that him and Sakura meeting up to train at night was secret, but it wasn't like they went around telling people. Few knew, and none who did not know Sakura was in ANBU.

" Saku-chan?" The second ANBU in the room asked curiously looking at his cousin. Itachi glanced at said man and nodded, not quiet understanding the sudden curious/serious look from the almost carefree man.

" Yes." Itachi said. Then the doors of the office suddenly burst open to revel a very tired Sakura with her long hair disheveled. She was still in those skin tight training clothing, with dirt smeared across her cheeks and legs, but she was there and that's what mattered.

" Sorry to interrupt Tsunade-sama but the three ANBU are in stable condition." Sakura said her voice was hard and weary. Then she looked up at the people in the room and her eyes widened. Tsunade's eyes went wide and so did Itachi's as her breath caught in her throat and tears filled her eyes then she was suddenly running and airborne before crashing into the second ANBU in the room.

Itachi gasped in unison with Tsunade as Sakura crashed into Shisui, back from his six month long mission. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth to his in a fierce passionate kiss. Shisui returned the kiss eagerly, his arms wrapped around the small curvy girl in his arms pressing her ever closer. When finally the two broke apart she laid her head on his shoulder and laughed a short burst of sound that turned into a soft sob. Shisui closed his eyes and buried his face in her long pink hair as she squeezed her closer.

The room had gone silent, then Tsunade cleared her throat gaining Sakura and Shisui's attention while Itachi stared at Sakura and Shisui as if he had never seen them before in his life.

What the hell was that? He knew the two knew each other but he had never seen them together alone, let alone enough to think they were in any sort of relationship together. Wouldn't he had noticed if Shisui was dating Sakura? _His_ Sakura? He stared at the two as they looked to the Hokage. Shisui set Sakura on her feet but held her against him. She breathed deeply as if trying to calm herself before she turned watery eyes to the Hokage.

Tsunade almost flinched at interrupting the so private moment, let alone this personal and obviously painful reunion.

" Sorry Tsunade-sama. I had thought that... Shi...Shi-chan was gone... I thought he was dead." Sakura covered her mouth with a hand as she tried to hold in another sob, Shisui pressed her face into his side as he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. Her small hands gripped Shisui's ANBU vests.

Shi-chan? Itachi's eye twitched. What the _hell_? He was almost in a panic, though he wouldn't let anyone else see that, why didn't he know about this relationship? At least he wasn't alone in his shock even the Hokage didn't seem to know about it.

" Sakura I had no clue you and Uchiha Shisui were so close." Shisui laughed. Sakura blushed. Sakura didn't blush often so the blush was a surprise.

" Sakura and I started dating two months before I left for my mission six months ago. I had not thought to be gone so long." Shisui said honestly. Sakura sighed taking in his scent.

" Two months? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Tsunade asked. Itachi was about to ask the same thing. Why wasn't the clan informed? When ever someone dated anyone outside of the Uchiha clan the Elders are to be informed and they had to make sure it was a good fit, and then they would allow the dating or be against it. If the Elders had known about it Itachi would have known about it, heck Fugaku his father would have been told about it.

" We always argued, we weren't sure it was going to work out between us or not. I didn't want to put Sakura under the Clan's or the Village's watchful eye or in their rumors if it wasn't going to work out." Sakura nodded. Itachi frowned. Still at least _he_ should have been told. Wasn't he Shisui's _best friend_ and _cousin_ after all? And why didn't Sakura herself mention it? Ah, because Shisui and Sakura worked together on missions a lot. Thus if they were in a relationship they couldn't work together. They wanted to make sure. If it didn't work out and they told people about their relationship then regardless Tsunade wouldn't let them work together broken up or not, thus they didn't tell anyone.

" Is it working out?" Tsunade asked wondering if her ex-apprentice was serious about the Uchiha. She eyed said male. She had heard the elder Uchiha was a play boy. But if Sakura loved the male then Tsunade would just have to make sure he stayed true one way or another. Tsunade was shocked out of her chair when Sakura had suddenly kissed the Uchiha. Sakura had never really shown much of a love interest toward anyone, that she _knew_ of, it seemed.

Sakura and Shisui looked at each other.

" I can't say for sure. We have been separated for six months, unless Saku-chan has taken another lover?" Shisui's eyes went to Itachi who noticed his cousin question. He had every right to. Itachi did like Sakura. Not that he had said anything to the girl. He enjoyed her company but they argue about random things as well.

He was sure when she argued with Shisui it was more because they got on each others nerves then when he and Sakura argued.

Sakura laughed softly.

" Not that I know of." She said with a small smile. There was a small leap of silence then Itachi spoke.

" Are you engaging in intercourse?" Sakura and Shisui choked at the same time. Tsunade snorted out the _Sake_ she had been downing. They all looked at Itachi. Shisui looked shocked. Sakura shocked, but also embarrassed. Tsunade just flat out floored.

" No." Shisui and Sakura said together. Shisui sent his cousin a glare. Itachi frowned at that glare. He and his cousin had never fought before. His cousin had _never_ even glared at him before.

Itachi almost regretting being the one to cause Sakura's discomfort as she sifted her feet at his cousin's side. He didn't like that she was pressed up against Shisui, that he had his arm wrapped so security around her tiny waist. He over all didn't like how close they seemed, for not being _intimate_ together.

He was almost positive Shisui wouldn't lie to him, and Sakura was an honest person by nature, but he almost felt betrayed his feelings. He had gotten very close to Sakura. She was the only woman he could stand to let near him, stand to let touch him, and stand to look at for any large amount of time. Though he had assumed she was not in a relationship with anyone, because he had never asked, and he had never seen her with anyone in those six months when they started training together. Because Shisui had been on his mission.

He had assumed she was single, and that he had a chance if he ever wanted to pursue her, because he knew she had obviously remained single despite the constant men who ask her out daily. He figured if he had wanted to bring her into his clan then he would have to become closer, and it was what he had been slowly doing over six months.

He had honestly thought she had understood his body language the almost flirty teasing he did with her a times, the way his hands casually brushed hers innocently. Though perhaps she was just use to that sort of behavior to even understand his extra attention to her, his opening up to her.

" Do you still live the same place Saku-chan?" Shisui asked suddenly ignoring his younger cousin's almost hurt eyes, he tried to mask in his confused state. Shisui was glad Itachi finally understood that woman did not have cooties, but he was also a bit irritated that he had found this out through finding his girlfriend attractive enough to change his apparent dislike of being touched, or seen, or spoke to by female or males.

Sakura turned to him with those jade eyes he had found so full of emotion and light, now filled with tears on the brink of flowing over in her over own emotional state. He had missed her to high heaven, but he had not know she would miss, nor worry so much about him when he was on his extended mission. He dreamed about being in her arms, touching her soft skin, pressing his mouth to hers and tasting strawberries. They had never kissed much before he left, they had just gotten comfortable, situated, to the secretive relationship they were to test out. He had always flirted with her, but it was not until she flirted back when they were alone that he took serious consideration of her.

She was the most beautiful Kunoichi in the village minus his aunt Mikoto because Mikoto would kill him if he said otherwise. Well Fugaku would at least. He flirted with her like he had all the woman before her, and some even flirted back, but Sakura had never flirted back before and it had taken him by surprise, and she just smiled slyly at his almost shocked expression when she sent a witty sexy comment back at him. It had been that he knew he needed to know more, spend more time with her then he had on just a passing glance, missions, and when he was injured, or Sasuke or Itachi was out and she was stuck with him until they returned, because Mikoto refused to let her leave until she had been there for more then an hour.

They had kissed five times maybe, shy Sakura at first, he was almost nervous as well with their first kiss, because god knows it confused him, he had kissed hundreds of woman and yet his heart had never raced quite like it had when she looked so beautiful in the moon light, with those rose lips and he noticed her eyes on his and they had been drawn. He had never felt more like was about to have a heart attack in his life then that moment.

Naturally after the third kiss it was less hesitant and nerve racking but not less heart pounding, if anything his heart beat faster each new kiss, and he had longed for her taste on his tongue for six months.

He had dreamed of things they had never got to do together, and he wasn't ashamed to think about his girlfriend in any sexual way, though he had never pushed their relationship. He knew it was her first relationship though she was nervous and hesitant, she seemed to understand enough to what she was doing. Maybe on instinct.

When she had come into the Hokage office looking tired but so beautiful in that moment in those tight clothes, for some reason dirty as if she had been training, and he hoped it was alone rather then with Itachi, but a quick glance at his cousin revealed it had been he was equally dirty as if they had been engaged in something indecent, which would explain her almost swelled lips, though she could have just bitten them in her anxiousness, or her disheveled hair, which could also be from healing his teammates. Shisui hated that he felt jealous of his cousin and that he knew he liked his girlfriend.

He didn't think Itachi would try to steal her, but it was Itachi first crush, maybe first love, it would be hard for Itachi to let her go so easily, more so with the almost betrayed hurt, on his face he tried hard to hide, but Shisui knew him even if he tried to look blank.

" I still live in the same place yes. Did you need somewhere to stay before you venture back to your clan in the morning?" The question if in different context, or maybe not, would be innocent enough, and it had been coming from Sakura, but after that spectacular kiss witnessed, and the fact that their relationship wasn't secret the words sounded more like an invitation for something else entirely. Shisui was sorely tempted to take it as a invitation but he wouldn't push Sakura. He didn't know if she was a virgin, but considering she wasn't one to date or have a relationship of that sort it seemed unlikely that she wasn't.

Hell Itachi was almost twenty five and he was still a virgin, of course Itachi is a special case.

Itachi turned an alarming pale that seemed like he would pass out any minute and Tsunade looked almost stricken to hear those words come from her ex-apprentices mouth. Truthfully with the way Itachi looked at Sakura, Tsunade had figured they had a thing going, or even Sasuke how he followed her around now a days as if she were a light to his path of darkness. Of course those weren't the only men stalking and or asking her out.

Though to Tsunade she did think it weird how many Uchiha's seem to be after her, all the while Tsunade realized Sakura was after all closer to the Uchiha family then the other clans, mainly with Sasuke being her teammate, and later Itachi her captain, and Shisui went on missions with her at times in ANBU thus it was bound to happen. Sakura was a beautiful woman, but why did it have to be Uchiha? Though all were good looking and the three obviously after her were as well, but Tsunade rather her with The Hyuuga clan, the Nara clan, anything but Uchiha.

Uchiha tended to be more strict as a clan, and considering Sakura herself was from a very special clan, that no doubt not even most of the Uchiha let alone anyone knew about, they wouldn't accept anyone into the clan which Tsunade had to then respect Shisui for not putting Sakura under all that clan pressure just as they started dating.

Itachi felt his heart almost stop in alarm, then Sakura looked his way as if his sudden panic attack inwardly of course had draw her attention, but she smiled at him in that way she had only smiled at him, not even had she smiled like Shisui like that and he planned to keep it that way.

" You too Itachi I'm sure it would be counter productive to go back to your clan now and have your father ask where you where, then when you and Shisui return you can easily say the obvious that you were busy with Shi-chan ne?" Itachi and Shisui had to admit it was a good plan, and Tsunade was proud.

Itachi would have refused, had Shisui not done it for him which then angered him.

" Itachi's better of returning home now before Uncle rising for the morning." Shisui said all in all rejecting Itachi's attempted, or not, way to interrupt his alone time with Sakura. Sakura looked up at Shisui and frowned ever so slightly then almost nodding before looking back to Itachi who fumed.

" Actually your right Sakura. Father rises around this time, I would rather rest before I am asked pointless questions about my whereabouts." Shisui almost glared while Itachi looked almost amused. Sakura would be ignorant if she didn't notice the almost competitiveness from both cousins, but she decided to ignore the reasons she didn't understand. Tsunade was amused to watch both Uchiha argue mentally over the small pink haired girl. Tsunade had to say it was good to see Itachi actually looking human, as he often did when he was around Sakura, now as well in anger though it was emotion at least.

" I'm tried." Sakura said gaining everyone's attention. Shisui's eyes softened almost in guilt for ignoring her. Itachi looks a little concerned checking her chakra he noticed how low her levels are. He frowned at her. She looked over at her Captain with tired wary jade eyes.

" Are you going to come as well Captain?" She asked with a raised brow. He nodded and Shisui sighed almost soundlessly. Sakura bowed to Tsunade before she steered Shisui out by the arm. Itachi followed like a stray puppy. He didn't want to interrupt Sakura moments with her boyfriend, but when said boyfriend is his own cousin, let alone Itachi's feelings for Sakura, he couldn't bare to leave his perverted sex hound of a cousin alone with Sakura so sweet and pure.

Itachi vowed in that moment no matter if Sakura loved Shisui or not he would break them up, even if Sakura would never be his at least it would get her away from the big bad perverted wolf. He would be her hero, a hero like he never wanted to be. He did this for her sake, he would have to keep telling himself that. That it wasn't for selfish reasons. Not at all.

**End chapter:**

**Yep how was that? Not what you expected? Weird? Insane? Shocking that it's ShisuiXSakura? XD You should be. Can't promise it will be a ShisuiXSakura through the entire story I have my sweet spot for ItachiXSakura but maybes lol. I did promise to make a ShisuiXSakura a while back and this is it! Lot more interesting stuff coming your way! Enjoy the fic and if I make changes to the story line hope you'll forgive me considering. **

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
